Sacrifice
by Kayah371
Summary: Kurt is seventeen years old when he's saved by beautiful creature with red tail from drowning. Couple of years later he meets curly-haired boy again.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel hates water. He even can't swim, but somehow he's with his family on a holiday which includes a lot of water. Unfortunately all members of Kurt's family love swimming and sunbathing. Kurt's skin is delicate and mereover he's very pale, so most of the days he just sits in his cabin waiting for something interesting to happen.

Their pleasure cruise lasts whole two week and this is just third. Kurt decides today for a change to see other people and beautiful ocean aboard. He will probably burn himself, but he's sick of sitting alone n his cabin.

Aboard is a lot of people. Too much for Kurt's liking. Children are running around only in their swimsuits and their parents are watching them closely from deck chairs. There is also his family. His father is only in his shorts probably sleeping (it's hard to tell, because he's wearing sunglasses), his step mom is creming her already slightly red hands. Chatting happily about something trival Rachel and Finn are sitting on another deck chair.

When Rachel notices her friend she quickly stands up and hugs him. "I'm so happy that you're here. You need to get suntanned a little bit. Look at these people" she points at people around them. "They're using their time here properly. You should too. Maybe we can find for you sexy guy. What do you think?"

Well, this is actually good idea to find something to do for himself here and summer's fling wouldn't be bad. "It's your best idea ever, Rachel. Let's find some hot guy!" Kurt looks around. Actually there is a lot of hot boys around his age.

''He's pretty" she points at blond, tanned boy who is reading book. He seems to be inteligent.

''Okay. Wish me luck" Kurt says and slowly makes his way to blond guy. He doesn't forget about moving his hips.

''Hi" he says looking down at boy's face.

He looks up from his book and smiles at Kurt. "Hello. I'm Spencer"

''Kurt" without any permision Kurt sits next to Spencer and smiles at him showing his white teeth. ''What are you doing?"

''I'm trying to read this book" Spencer laughs and shakes his head. ''But I see that now I have company"

''Is your family here as well, or are you just by yourself?"

''I'm with friends"

''No girlfriend?''

''My girlfriend is afraid of water, so she's waiting for me in hotel onshore. Silly girls'' he rolls his eyes.

Kurt blushes slight trying to avoid Spencer's eyes. "I have to go. See ya around" without waiting for any words from Spencer Kurt leaves him.

He leans against the barrier that is supposed to protect people from falling to ocean. He looks at beautiful view in front of him. He can't find anybody for him. He is destined to spend his whole life alone. Maybe with bunch of cats.

Suddenly something moves in water and Kurt leans forward to see what it is, but he's overwhelmed by strong gust of wind and falling to water is unavoidable.

He starts shouting, but no one seems to notice that he's in water. He starts brandishing his legs and hands in every direction, but anyway he ends up with his head under water.

Nothing seems to help, and after minute or two of fighting hopelessly with water he's exhausted and ready to give up when someone cathes him in the middle and together they menage to surface.

Kurt opens his eyes to see beutiful face just inches away from his own. Owner of this face is also very handsome. His eyes are bright and full of life. His hair is wet, but even now Kurt can notice that it's curly. Stranger is smiling kindly at him.

''Thank you for helping me'' Kurt finally says brushing away wet hair from his face. He still has problem with catching his breath, but he's absoulutely bewithed. He looks at boy's body. He's wearing no shirt and there is someting off about his legs.

Kurt indescreetly touches what is supposed to be his legs, but he can feel only something weird, just like scales in touch.

''Who are you, or rather _what_ are you?'' Kurt asks touching gently his face. For some unknow reason he knows that he can trust this beautiful creature.

''My name is Blaine" and his voice is also absolutely beutiful. "I'm from world under water. Unfortunately you have no gills nor fins, so I can not take you with me" regardless Blaine is still smiling.

''You're amazing. Whatever you are, Blaine" Kurt gets carried away and kisses Blaine in lips. He seems to be suprised, but after a few seconds he starts kissing back.

''I would love you to be my mate" Blaine says quietly, sadly smiling at Kurt. "What's your name, boy from land?''

''I'm Kurt"

''You have to go back where you belong" Blaine says sadly and starts swimming towards ship which is just a few feets away pulling Kurt with him.

''How am I supposed to come back there?" Kurt says pointing at the board.

Suddenly he hears some people shouting his name and as soon as he looks at Blaine he dissapears under water showing Kurt his amazing red tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Couple of years later Kurt still remembers Blaine. His dark hair, bright hazel eyes and most importantly his red tail. Nobody knows about their short meeting. Kurt doesn't want Blaine to be in any danger and telling people about him would mean exactly that.

Kurt lives in New York, sharing his rather small apartment with Rachel. She is Kurt's best friend and she's there for him when he needs shoulder to cry on. He has no love life, becuse he still can't get Blaine out of his mind, and he's too focused on studing to notice other guys.

They are fresh out of college and they decide to have some fun and return to place where a few years ago Kurt met mysterious boy. Even Rachel doesn't know about his secret, but she loves beaches and ocean, so she's more than happy to go with Kurt to Hawaii.

With some money from their parents they have enough to spend three weeks in nice hotel near the beach.

Deep in soul Kurt hopes to see Blaine again, but he doesn't know what to do to meet him. He lives in water and he's probably too thoughtful to swim where people can easily see him, so Kurt's chances to meet him are close to zero.

''What's wrong with you, Kurt?" Rachel is sitting on her bed trying to find for herself something to do and bothering her best friend apparently seems to be good enough. "Aren't you happy to be here again? I know your memories aren't exactly good, but you need to forget about it" _I don't want to forget about Blaine_ Kurt thinks. "And you can swim now"

''I'm happy to be here, Rachel. I really am" Kurt says sitting next to here. ''It just seems to be kind of weird being here after all these years" _God, it sounds so pathetic._

* * *

After sunset Rachel and Kurt decide to go for a walk and see an area. They don't remember much from their last visit here.

They're able to see moon on they sky and scenery is just beautiful. When Kurt thinks that it can't be better he suddeny hears beautiful voice.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Kurt stops dead in his truck and turns around to see curly-haired boy playing on his gitair. He's too focused on playing to see anybody around him. He's only wearing ripped jeans. He has no shoes nor shirt. He looks so different, but it doesn't matter to Kurt. He has still curly hair and bright eyes.

Kurt can't help but smile at the view in front of him. Maybe he can't see his red tail, but this is still his Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt can't believe his eyes and ears. He can hear Blaine's deep voice and see his perfect, muscle body, but it seems to be too good to be true. He is so different and yet still the same. He seems to be full of life, and happy with himself.

He shouldn't allow himself to have already feelings, but it is hard to ignore something as strong. This is not love yet, but some kind of crush or interest.

_And I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

But he is not merman anymore. He is human being. Kurt can swear that all these years ago he saw curly-haired boy with bright eyes and red tail, without legs.

Kurt has so many questions to him, and he wants to have a chance to just know him. What he likes, dislikes and most importantly if he has a feelings for Kurt. This is so silly and maybe it is just childlsh fantasy, but Kurt can do anything to be happy. And being with Blaine can mean exactly that. He can get hurt, but he has a chance to gain something special. Maybe just a good friend, but maybe he'll find a lover.

Kurt has to remember that they're not alone in water anymore, and Blaine is not teenage boy anymore. He's a man.

Maybe Blaine doesn't remember Kurt. Their soft kiss and touches. Kurt just wants to know, but he can't make him stop singing and playing now. It is too beautiful sound.

When Blaine finishes his song he smiles at his small audience and grabs his guitar. This is Kurt's chance to talk to him.

"Blaine!'' he shouts loudly causing a couple of people to look at him like he's insane. Well, he probably is, but he wants to know if he has a chance to have something special with Blaine.

Blaine looks around and when his gaze falls on Kurt look of complete disbelief appears on his face, but after couple of seconds his face changes from confused to something hard to describe. Kurt can see that Blaine is proud of himself, but he doesn't know he can see in his eyes relief.

His guitar lands on the ground and Blaine runs up to Kurt. Without thinking taller man grabs Blaine's hand. He smiles at Kurt and whispers. ''Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'' Kurt notices tear rolling down Blaine's cheek and gently wipes it away.

''I can't believe that you're here" Kurt says and pulls Blaine into tight embrace. Unfortunately Blaine pulls , he's still holding Kurt's hand. "I know that we don't know much about each other, but I want to change it"

''Me too" Blaine says breathlessly looking at the moon on the sky. "But I have to go now, Kurt. We can meet tomorrow at noon. There is a place covered by rocks and trees on the beach not far away from here. I'm sure you can easily find it''

Kurt nods his head. He is a little disappointed when Blaine lets go of his hand, but he knows that tommorow they're having meeting at noon, so he can deal with that.

Then Kurt remembers that Rachel is still with him. He turns around, but his best friend is nowhere to be seen.

Only after a few minutes she comes back with two cubs of hot tea. ''It's getting cold" she says handing Kurt his tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviews, follows and favourites.**

The next day Kurt is bundle of nerves. He doesn't know what to do with himself. Rachel seems to notice his strange behaviour. When it's just two hours before his meetng with Blaine, she sits next to him on their yellow sofa and places comforting hand on his shoulder.

''What's wrong, Kurt?" she asks carefully. "You can tell me anything. We're best friends"

He looks at her and rests his head against her shoulder looking for understanding and comfort. "You remember that singer from yesterday?" she nods her head. "I know him"

''Really?"

''Yes, but I don't know if I can tell you more. He has to give me permission first. His story is complicated and I don't undrstand it yet" _because I don't know his story. He's a mystery. _He remainds himself.

"Is he FBI agent or something?" she laughs, but when she notices how serious her friend is she adds. "Sorry"

''Honestly? I don't know who he is and I'm about to find out. I only know his name which is Blaine"

''Rare"

''Yeah'' he closes his eyes thinking about their first meeting. ''We met seven years ago on holiday"

''On our holiday on a pleasure cruise, right?" Kurt nods his head. ''I don't remember him"

He smiles, because he's the only one who knows about _his_ Blaine. With wet hair and red tail.

''I'm not suprised'' he finally says. She just shakes her head and turns on TV.

* * *

Two hours later Kurt finds himself walking around the beach looking for mysterious place covered by trees and rocks.

After ten minutes of walking in the circle he finally finds it, and the view in front of him takes his breath away.

Blaine is already there waiting for him. He's sitting on the sand with closed eyes, and he's playing with something small in his hands. His hair is wet just like the rest of his body.

But what suprises him the most is that he has his red tail again. Kurt almost passes out looking at him, but he manages to walk over to Blaine and clear his throat.

Blaine opens his hazel eyes and looks up at Kurt and smiling. "You're here" he says.

''I am'' Kurt says.

''Please, sit down next to me" Blaine says patting empty space next to him.

Kurt sits down leaving small distance between them. ''How are you?" he asks.

''Now, when you are here, I'm finally happy"

Kurt blushes at that, but then he remembers that he has more questions to ask. "How is this possible that yesterday you were human and now you're merman again?"

"Look at this'' he shows Kurt small heart-shaped necklet. "I can be human once a week for a few hours, then I have to return to ocean. Nobody know about this, just...she"

There is a lot of inaccuracies in his story. "Okay. Who's _she_?''

''Sabrina. She my mother's sister, but my whole family don't speak to her. She is the one who can help me and she understands my feelings" Blaine says sadly. "My parents do not understand me. They want me to marry some girl which I don't even know yet. Everything is already planned. From what I heard she is not happy to marry me either, because she is already in love with someone'' Kurt can notice that Blaine is about to cry, but he stays silent.

Kurt is sorry for Blaine. He can't imagine what would he do if his father was homophobic jerk. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. But you can find some interesting guy in the ocean, so you have no reason to come here every week. I don't know what your world under water is like, but on the land not everyone is tolerate toward people like you. Like _us_"

''I know about it, but I don't care. I'm here for _you_''

''For me?" Kurt asks suprised. ''Why would you come here for me if I don't even live here?"

''You don't live here?"

''No" Kurt says touching gently Blaine's shoulder. "I live in New York"

''I don't know this place" he says and after couple of seconds he leans forward closing gap between them almost completely. Their faces are just a few inches away and Kurt forgets about world around them immediately when their lips meet.

The kiss is long and passionate. Kurt parts his lips slighty allowing Blaine's toungue to explore inside of his mouth.

''Stay with me" Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay with me"

Everything is happenning so quickly and Kurt can't catch up. He sees in front of him pair of hazel eyes filled with hope, but he doesn't know anything about Blaine. He can't get carried away and make such a big decision.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his and rests it against his chest. ''When you looked into my eyes that day something inside of me changed. I don't know what it is, but I know that it has something to do with you. Do you feel something like that too?"

Kurt nods his head. He knows what Blaine is talking about. He can feel Blaine's heart beating under his hand and he smiles.

Kurt would love to just say yes and live happily ever after with this beautiful man in front of him, but someone has to be responsible.

''We don't know anything about each other, Blaine" Kurt takes a deep breath. Blaine's eyes are full of unshed tears. "Don't cry, Blaine. I'm not saying that we can't try, but we have to take one step at once. I don't want it to end before it even has a chance to start"

They fall into silence. Kurt wipes away a few tears from Blaine's cheek and smiles at him softly. ''Do you understand what I'm talking about?''

''I think so" Blaine finally says. ''I don't want to push you into something that you're not ready for. Our lives are different" he looks at his shining tail "and as you said we don't know anything about each other, but I want to change it"

"Me too" small smile appears on Blaine's face.

''How old are you?" Kurt asks curiously.

''I'm twenty two"

''So I'm two years older than you" Kurt takes Blaine's hand and squeezes it.

''My family is probably waiting for me right now" Blaine says sadly. "Can we meet again in a week? I can take you out for a real date"

''I would love to" Kurt says. "Just tell me where and when''

''It's Saturday, so I can be human again on Friday, as usual" Blaine says and kisses Kurt's cheek. "I have to go now. Meet me here at 7 PM on Friday"

''Okay'' and just like that Blaine dissapears in blue water leaving Kurt alone on the beach wondering if he really has a date with Blaine. It seems to be a great dream and he doesn't want it to end.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kurt is back at hotel with two cupcakes for Rachel and himself. She is lying on bed and reading book. When Kurt enters their room she looks up at him and smiles.

''Hey"

''Hey, Rachel" he puts cupcakes on the table waiting for his friend to notice his action.

''Oh, thank you for buying cupcakes. You know how much I love them!" she sits at the table and starts eating her raspberry cupcake. "How was your date with Blaine?"

He sits next to her and starts eating his dessert as well. "I don't see it as a date" Kurt isn't sure how much he can tell Rachel about Blaine. "He wants to go out with me on Friday"

''Friday? But it is almost the whole week away. Don't get me wrong, but maybe he just wants to get rid of you"

''It's not it" Kurt says. "He just has family issues and he has to take some time to talk with them about his problems. They are not happy that their son is gay. His aunts is the only one who understands him" it is kind of true.

''If you say so" Kurt can see that she isn't convinced. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you heartbroken"

Kurt rolls his eyes. Rachel can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. He just wish he could tell her the whole true about Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kurt finds their secret place (as he calls it in his mind) he is suprised to find Blaine already dressed up and ready to go. He is sitting on the sand, his legs are curled to his chest and it makes him look so small. He's wearing just simple, green shirt and shorts, but Kurt knows that he can't have good sense of fashion. His curls are aleady dry falling on his forehead.

When Blaine finally notices Kurt standing only a few feets away he smiles lovely at him and stands up. Kurt notices that he's wearing pair of sneakers.

''They're _so_ uncomfortable'' Blaine says obviously noticing that Kurt is staring at his feets. ''But it is not a big deal"

Heart-shaped necklet is hanging around Blaine's neck and that remainds Kurt of very important question he just has to ask.

''How long can you stay with me, on land?''

''To sunrise. Then I have to return to ocean"

Kurt walks over to Blaine and grabs his hand. "Let's make count this few hours"

Blaine just nods his head and pulls Kurt closer. "What do you want to do? I would plan something special, but I still don't know what people usually do for fun"

Kurt smiles at Blaine. "I have a great idea"

* * *

Kurt takes Blaine to small, Italian restaurant where a polite waiter serves them delicious pasta. Kurt can notice that Blaine sees something like this for the first time in his life.

After ten minutes of eating, Blaine finally breaks the silence:

"I like this place"

"Me too. Do you have something like that under water? I mean, restaurants" Kurt asks trying to read Blaine's face. He seems to be happy, but in his eyes is something else. Then Kurt remembers that Blaine is not often on land and it must be hard for him to be surrounded by so many people.

"No, we eat only fishes and wrack. I know that you have to pay for everything, food included, but we have to find it ourselves, but then it is for free" Blaine

smiles reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.

"Is it hard?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Sometimes, but most of the time we have enough fishes for everybody. We take care of each other. If someone doesn't have fishes, because he can't find it or is sick, then we have to help them"

"What do you like about the land?" Kurt can't take enough of Blaine. His life is so interesting and he wants to know everything about him, his family and mysterious world.

"I can sing here, and music is important for me. I can express my feelings through songs and I am so happy that I can have legs at least once a week. But you are the main reason why I am here now" Blaine's cheeks become red, and Kurt can't help, but smile widely at Blaine.

"Do you want to go to my apartment after dinner? We can listen to music or something like that" Blaine just nods, turning his attention back to the food on his plate.

* * *

Two hours later they find themselves in Kurt's hotel room. Fortunately Rachel is nowhere to be find and they can do whatever they want.

Blaine seems to be lost again, so Kurt takes his hand and kisses softly his fingers letting him know that they are together, and Blaine is safe with him.

Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Are you okay, Blaine? Do you need to lie down?"

Blaine opens his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm fine. It just seems to be unreal. I've beem dreaming about this moment for years and now you are here, with me and I finally feel complete. I know we still have to learn a lot about each other, but I can feel a special connection between us"

Kurt pulls Blaine into tight embrance. Curly-haired boy seems to be more relaxed and after a few seconds they pull apart. Kurt smiles encouragingly at Blaine and they both sit on the sofa. Kurt turns on the radio making Blaine relax even more.

After an hour Blaine's head is resting on Kurt's lap and music is still playing in the background. Kurt is happy to be so close to Blaine, to just feel him.

"I wish it was all real. I don't want to go back to ocean. It just doesn't make sense without you. My parents don't understand me and I just want to be myself"

his body starts shaking and Kurt just wants to stop it, but he can't

Kurt is truly sorry for Blaine. He doesn't know what to do to make him feel better. He can't imagine their relationship's future. Blaine here, and Kurt in New can't work out, but he can't tell it to Blaine if he doesn't want to make him feel even more lonely under water, in his home.

"Don't worry, Blaine. Just relax and focus on present. We're together and you can still stay here for a few hours" Blaine's body is still shaking. "Try to sleep for a while"

"Okay. But just for a little bit" he says shakily.

"Of course"

Just a couple of minutes later Blaine is asleep. Kurt is playing with his black curls thinking about his life and future. Is he really meant to spend his life in a busy city like New York? There are his friends and his memories. There is also Rachel and he doesn't want to leave her alone, but this place is just beautiful and most importantly here is Blaine. There is no place in New York for someone like Blaine. He is free and not used to all the noises and rude people. His soul is honest and beautiful.

Kurt just wants to have this brave boy by his side.

* * *

"Kurt!" Kurt hears Blaine's beautiful voice and cuddles closer to him. "Open your eyes!"

Kurt slowly opens his eyes to find Blaine's face just a few inches from his. There is no smile on his face. Blaine is terrified and Kurt doesn't know what's happening. Then he notices what is wrong. It's already morning and Blaine shouldn't be here anymore. He looks down at Blaine and his eyes go wide. It is too late. He can see perfectly Blaine's red, shining tail.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt can see pure panic in Blaine's eyes and he has no idea what to do. Carrying him through a city full of people is out of discusion. It would drag people's attention and they don't need that.

"I know" Kurt says breaking pregnant silence. "You have to wait until night. Then we can somehow move you to the ocean"

"But I need water, Kurt" Blaine says shaking.

"We have bathtub in our bathroom. You can stay there" when Blaine makes confused face Kurt adds. "There is water"

Blaine nods his head, but his body is still shaking. Kurt doesn't know what to do to make him feel better. He doesn't know why he is so upset in the first place. Yes, this is unexpected, but they can spend another day together and this should make this situation a little bit easier to bear.

"Oh my God!" they both turn their heads towards Rachel who is standing in the doorframe with open mouth. Her eyes are huge are focused on Blaine's tail. It's not the best time for explanations, but they have to make her understand, otherwise Kurt can have breakdown. "What's this?" she points at Blaine's tail and he seems to be even more upset. Where is this lonely, but optimistic boy from yesterday?

"I can explain everything, but first you have to help me move Blaine to the bathtub. He needs water" Rachel slowly nods her head and hestiantly walks over to Blaine.

A little awkwardly they manage to put Blaine into rather big and comfortable bathtub. Kurt fills it with water and gently grabs Blaine's hand. He smiles at curly-haired boy, but he refuses to even look at Kurt. He would love to stay here with Blaine and try to cheer him up, but Rachel is probably freaking out now, so he has to take care of that first.

When Kurt reenters their small living room connected with kitchen Rachel is sitting on the sofa. Kurt sits next to her placing comforting hand on her shoulder. He runs hand through his messy hair, trying to get ready for the long conversacion.

"So Blaine is a mermaid, huh?" Rachel asks looking ahead. "Just like in a romantic movie. This is a little bit weird,  
don't you think?"

"I think that merman is a more adequate word to desribe Blaine" Kurt says and then something unexpected happens. Rachel's whole face lights up, her eyes starts shining and small smile appears on her face.

"This is impossible" she says shaking her head. "He is not human. He is a merman, who needs to be in water to survive. This is so romantic, Kurt! Two souls from different worlds find each other in the beautiful scenery, and they can live happily ever after. This is so magical. Tell me everything about him and your love story!"

Kurt's mouth falls open. This is a little bit unexpected. Rachel shouldn't be so okay with all of that. "Wait. You're okay with it? Blaine, singer playing on the street is a magical creature from myths!"

"Yeah, this is a little weird, but I think that is very romantic. And I have always liked mermaids" she says, her gaze is unfocused and she seems to be lost in her fantasies.

"This is not some kind of fairytale, Rachel. This is the real life. He can be human just once a week and this is our first real date. How can we be together, if he needs water to live? I would love it to be the way you think it is, but life is a little liar. Life promises you everything and gives you nothing" Kurt can't handle this anymore, Tears are running down his cheeks, but it doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter, because Blaine is not here to wipe them away and give him a hug. This is just a beautiful dream, a fantasy where they can dance all night without looking at the clock every five minutes. Where Kurt can stay here with Blaine forever and together they can become a family and adopt a beautful little girl or boy. Unfortunately "and they lived together happily ever after" is not for them.

And Kurt is useless. He can get Blaine out of that world where his parents want him to marry a girl, just because this is something they want.

Blaine deserves so much. He deserves to be allowed to play guitar and sing whenever he wants. He deserves to love whoever he wants and Kurt can't give him that. He just wants to do something to make this all right, but he is powerless. He has only his love to offer Blaine. He is falling for this boy, and he doesn't want to be heartbroken or what is worse Blaine to be even more unhappy in his world.

Now Kurt is sobbing in Rachel's arms trying to just understand why he can't have Blaine. He doesn't deserve his love. This is his only explanation.

"Everything is going to be fine, If you are supposed to be together it will happen. You just have to wait patiently and let it happen without your intervention" Rachel says rubbing circles on his back,

"Can you make me coffee?" Kurt asks shakily. "I really need it now"

"Of course"

* * *

Two hours later Kurt is finally ready to talk to Blaine and try to cheer him up somwhow. When he enters bathroon he can see that Blaine is still upset, but Kurt is not suprised.

"I'm so sorry for making your life so complicated" Blaine says sadly. "I have to stay in ocean and make my parents pround of me, and you have to find a nice man for himself. Just help me get into ocean tonight, that's all I'm aking for"

"But, Blaine-"

"Thank you for amazing time, but I have to leave for your own good"

Kurt wants to scream, beg to make Blaine stay, but he knows that they have to do this if they don't want to end up even more hurt. Kurt nods his head and leans forward to kiss Blaine's forehead, but Blaine grabs his head and kiss him straight on the lips.

The kiss is desperate, but passionate. Kurt knows that this is Blaine's beautiful way to say goodbay. When they pull apart Kurt can see tears on Blaine's cheeks. Then he simply hugs Blaine to memorise everything. Blaine's body, hair, smell.

When Kurt finally lets Blaine go at midnight, Rachel has to be there to refrain him from stopping Blaine.


	8. Chapter 8

"You must forget him and move on, Kurt"

"I know"

"I know that this is hard for you, but you have to get him out of your mind if you want to find a boyfriend in New York"

"I know"

"I can see how hurt you are, but you have to get over him"

"Rachel!" Kurt finally yells. They're sitting on the sofa drinking slowly coffee. "I'm calm, I'm not crying, so there is no need to tell me that I need to move on. I understand that he can't be with me and I'm fine with that"

"He left only three days ago, Kurt" Rachel points out. "You can cry, scream, yell. I would expect all of this, but you're so calm. This is not healthy"

Kurt looks down at his mug in hands. He doesn't want to cry in front of Rachel. She doesn't need to see him like this again.

"I know how it feels like to lose someone very important" she adds quietly. ''This is different situation. At least Blaine is safe" she takes a deep breath. "And alive"

"But unhappy" Kurt says placing his mug on the coffee table. His hands are shaking too much to hold anything that can be easily broken. "You can't even hope, because Finn is gone. Every time I close my eyes I see him. His bright eyes and goofy smile. I know that he is somewhere. "

"I still miss Finn. It takes some time to forget someone that really means something to you"

''But I want to remember him"

''But eventually you'll get insane"

Kurt closes his eyes to calm himself down.

* * *

They decide to short their holiday a little bit, because Kurt can't stand being in place where everything remainds him of Blaine. He has to come back to New York and start to live his life. Get to know other people and find someone to share life with. He is sure that Blaine is not destined to be with him (they would find a way to be together), so there have to be someone better for Kurt. It is impossible to imagine being with someone else right now, but he can wait for fate to find a perfect man for him.

The night before their flight he talks with Rachel about these feelings and she just nods and smiles at him. Kurt is suprised that she has nothing to say, but he keeps it to himself.

They're in the cab driving towards airport, when Rachel finally speaks up: "You can't rely on fate, Kurt" when Kurt's gaze lands on her, she continues. "You should follow your dreams and you can't say 'if it is meant to happen it will happen'. What if not? What if it is your only chance for happiness. You should go find him"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kurt asks. "When we're sbout to fly out?"

"Because I think you deserve to be happy''

Kurt can't move. He is not sure what he should do. He can come back to New York and remember everything. It is painful memory, but beautiful. And he can try to find Blaine. They can somehow make it work. Just be together. At least for a couple of months to check if this is really something worthwhile. He can end up heartbroken, but he can also find a love of his life.

"Stop the car!"


	9. Chapter 9

When taxicab stops, Rachel kisses Kurt's cheek wishing him good luck. Kurt leaves all his suitcases in the car taking with him only small bag with a few personal things. He tells Rachel that she should come back to New York without him. After couple of minutes of arguing, she finally agrees.

Standing on the sidewalk Kurt realizes that he has no idea what to do to find Blaine. He is somewhere in the ocean, and there is no way that Kurt can find him there. When Kurt finally has the courage to admint that he wants to be with Blaine another barrier appears in front of him.

Kurt makes his way to the nearest bench and sits on it looking at all these people passing him. They are to busy to notice that right next to them someone's world is ending now.

Someone sits next to Kurt and he turns his head to look at them. Beautiful, middle-aged woman in yellow dress is looking at him. Her eyes are green and she has long, dark hair and olive skin.

"Hello, Kurt" she says smiling kindly at him.

"Um, how do you know my name? Who are you?" Kurt asks eying strange woman up and down. He can't help feeling that he knows her.

"My name is Sabrina" Kurt's mouth falls open and his eyes go wide making her laugh melodicaly. "Yes, I am Blaine's aunt"

To prove her point she reaches out her hand to show Kurt heart-shaped necklet that she is holding. Blaine's necklet. "He doesn't want it anymore. I'm not suprised. I wouldn't go somewhere where everything remainds me of someone who I can't have"

"What about singing and playing guitar? He loves it so much"

"Maybe, but he can't even swim near surface. I think this is normal in his state, but I'm worried about him. Blaine is so compliant with his parents. You probably know that they want him to marry that girl. He doesn't even know her, but he has no energy to fight, because he has nothing to lose. He doesn't have you to remaind him that he has someone to fight for. He's alone" she says sadly wiping away couple of tears from her cheeks.

"Can you help us somehow?" Kurt says resting his hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"That's why I'm here"

"Can you turn him into a human?" Kurt asks hopefully. "Forever?"

"Yes"

"But you could have done it a long time ago" Kurt points out.

"He would be alone on land. Blaine wouldn't know how to find you"

Kurt slowly nods his head. "Okay"

"But you have to pay" she says smiling ominously.

"Pay?"

"Nothing is for free, my dear. Looking at your happiness would hurt too much. I am just like my nephew, Alone in these waters. I want someone to spend my live with.  
Someone to love. It is impossible to find a man under water. They see me as a cruel witch and I can do nothing about it. I would find someone on land myself, but I don't know what men on land are like"

"What do you expect me to do?" Kurt asks imapatiently. He bits his lip waiting for an answer.

"You have three days to find a perfect man for me. If you do, I will turn Blaine into a human forever" she is playing with necklet in her hands.

"Don't you think that three days is not enough time to find this one, perfect man? It takes time"

"You have three days. That's my deal" she says harshly.

"Okay. I can do this" Kurt says nodding his head. "Just let me see him first. I have to make sure that this is really what he wants" Kurt is sure that Blaine wants to try at least, but he is not so sure if three days is enought time to find a man for Sabrina, so he needs to see Blaine again. Just in case.

"He wants to be with you. You don't have to ask him"

"But I need someone to help me. Three days is really small amount of time" she closes her eyes for a while, making every part of Kurt's body tense. "Please"

"Fine" Sabrina finally agrees. "Be here in an hour"


	10. Chapter 10

Twenty minutes after his meeting with Sabrina, Kurt finds himself in the nearest hotel. After booking room for two people, he leaves all of his belongings there and goes to small restaurant downstairs to wait for another half an hour.

He is happy and nervous at the same time. He can't wait to see Blaine's beautiful eyes and honest smile, but what if he just wants to be left alone? Maybe it is all to much for him and all Blaine needs is space. Kurt has to wait to find out.

He orders light salat, but even it is hard to eat. His hands are shaking and his throat is dry. Eventually he gives up and half of his meal is left untouched.

Kurt comes back to a place where Blaine is supposed to be in ten minutes and sits on a uncomfortable bench. It's afternoon, so there is a lot of people and temperature is high. Normally that would bother him, but now lack of suncreen doesn't seem to be a problem. He will probably regret being in full sun later, but now Blaine is all that matters to him.

All these happy couples passing him don't know how lucky they are. They can be together as long as they want and they're not fairy-tale-like creatures. It all appears to be a dream, but Kurt can't decide if this is a good dream or nightmare. In reality mermaids shouldn't exist and Blaine should be just regular boy.

_Maybe it is not worth my effort if we won't be together in the end._ This through is quickly forgotten when he thinks about their common memories. Blaine's lips on his, their hands joined together and pure happiness visible in his eyes.

Suddenly pair of strong arms wraps around his shoulder and Kurt doesn't even have to turn around to know whose said arms are. Soft kiss is pressed to his cheek and he hears Blaine's deep voice. ''Hello, beautiful"

Kurt blushes. He is not used to hear this kind of things.

Blaine pulls away and sits next to Kurt. His hair is still wet and he's wearing orange shorts and white shirt. "I'm glad you're here" Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and kisses his fingers.

"How could I miss the chance to meet you once again? I don't know if we can find someone for my aunt, but we have still three days to ourselfs" Blaine says, smiling sadly at Kurt.

Kurt touches gently Blaine's cheek. "What do you mean? Are you trying to say that we shouldn't even try and just be together for as long as we can?"

Blaine shakes his head. "No, I want to stay here. I don't want to be in a place where no one can understand me and I don't want to be married to that poor girl, but three days is not a lot of time and I don't know how are we supposed to find someone for her. The guy must be _very_ tolerant, he has to give up his whole life to live with her and he has to make that decision in less that three days"

Kurt sighs. Blaine is right. He has no idea what to do. ''We need to try'' he says and rests his head againts Blaine's shoulder. "Describe your aunt"

"Sabrina is sweet and loving. Her favourite color is yellow. She likes watching sunset in the middle of the ocean and walking around the beach at midnight when she is human. She is hopeless romantic. I love her for that"

''She is also insane and inpredictable" when Blaine sends him death glare he adds. ''She is. What kind of person uses their own nephew to find a guy? She uses you"

"We can't blame her. She just wants to be happy" Blaine says quickly. "I love her. She understands me better than my own parents. I'm glad that I can help her. We only have each other and she would be there completely alone"

''She can be human whenever she wants" Kurt says rolling his eyes.

"It's not so easy. We can't be humans at the same time"

"This makes all of this even more complicated, Blaine'' Kurt says flustrated. "Now we have to find someone who is willing to spend his whole life with stranger _and_ make this person believe that mermaids are real" Kurt hides his head in hands and whispers. "This is impossible"

''Kurt" he looks up at Blaine. "And tell me how possible according to you is to meet _merman_ in the middle of the ocean and be saved by said merman" Kurt opens his mouth to say something, but Blaine is not finished. "_And_ meet him couple of years later on the street? This is not impossible, Kurt. We can do this. You just have to believe"

Kurt simply nods his head and lets Blaine wipe away couple of tears from his cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

_Kurt slowly blinks his eyes open. He is sitting on the couch in his apartment in New York. He looks around. Everything seems to be normal, but suddenly the door swings open and he finds himself face to face with Blaine. He is smiling widely at Kurt._

_"Hi, honey" he puts off his jacket and shoes. "I still hate them" he says matter of factly, then joins Kurt on the couch. "Are you hungry? We can go to the restaurant or order some take out if you want. Or I can just cook something for both of us''_

_Kurt takes Blaine's hand and kisses it with small smile on his, but it quickly changes into a frown when he notices a silver ring on Blaine's finger. He checks out his own hand and finds there's matching one._

_"We're husbands" Kurt whispers in awe._

_"Yes we are"_

''Please, wake up, Kurt" he hears Blaine's voice and opens his eyes to see his worried face above his head. Such a beautiful dream, but now it is time to face the reality.

They still have no idea what to do about their situation. It has been three hours since their reunion and now they are in the hotel room thinking about their situation. Kurt must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way.

"Okay, so I think we should try to find someone on the beach" Blaine says.

''What about night club?"

"Seriously? I don't think that we can find a future husband for my aunt in this kind of place. Maybe a park?"

"Yeah, we can try"

''Hey'' Blaine grabs Kurt's hand. ''Don't give up so easily. We can do this''

Kurt just can't make himself believe that there is a happy ending for them, but he nods his head anyway and smiles.

* * *

Forty minutes later they find themself on the beach, but there is not a lot of people. Just some happy couples and one lonely woman, so they have no luck. Kurt can see that Blaine is not as strong as he wants Kurt to think he is. There is beautiful, but fake smile on his face.

They sit on the warm sand and Blaine leans his head against Kurt's shoulder sighing. "It's dark. We should go back to the hotel and try to sleep. We have another two days"

Kurt just nods his head and wraps his arm around Blaine's shoulders looking at the stars in the sky.

* * *

The next day they find themselfes in the park. There is plenty of people. Blaine is sitting on the grass and playing with a labrador while Kurt is watching him with small smile from a bench.

''Amber!" Kurt hears male voice and the dog immediately runs off to his master. He notices that the man is blind, he's around forty, and handsome. His smile is honest, but Kurt can't his eyes, because he's wearing sunglasses.

Blaine joins Kurt on a bench and kisses his cheek. "These animals are amazing, Kurt! I would love to have one"

"Blaine? How powerful exactly is your aunt?" Kurt asks.

"Why are you asking?"

''Do you think she could make blind person see again?"


End file.
